Wireless routers are popular. Wireless routers can operate in 2.4G wireless mode, 5G/5G AC wireless mode, bridge mode, etc. A router is connected to a plurality of logically separated networks. The router can be switched between various wireless modes by means of a settings webpage. Such methods of switching are restricting and inconvenient. In addition, the router may be inserted into the mother machine which is wall mounted on a protruding column on a bracket. However, assemble or disassemble the wall-mounting structure and the mother machine may be difficult.
Thus, there is room for improvement in the art.